


Altar of Victory

by CallousMalice



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, blink and you'll miss it reference to sappho 'sleep on your gf's titties' of lesbos, the notes are almost as long as the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousMalice/pseuds/CallousMalice
Summary: What the king of the gods doesn't know about his beloved daughter won't hurt him.
Relationships: Athena & Nike (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Athena/Nike (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Altar of Victory

She was called the "Spirit of Ecstasy," and Athena concedes Nike is that and more when they are abed. The two goddesses are inextricably intertwined such that Zeus himself would be loathe to separate them. The winged goddess worships at the altar of her beloved with a zealot's devotion, and drinks gladly from the wellspring of Athena's bliss. Athena's every breath not dedicated to drawing in gulps of air is dedicated to her beloved in the form of soaring exultations for as long as it takes for her to be able to reciprocate. Nike pillows her head on Athena's breasts.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The Altar of Victory was located in the Roman Senate House and bore a gold statue of the goddess Nike. It was reportedly destroyed in A.D. 408 due to Christian laws against heathen statues. 
> 
> 2\. Virginity in Ancient Greece could be interpreted simply as being independent of men, it did not always necessarily refer to sexual status. Athena could have had sexual relationships with women within the context of the original lore and still be perceived as a maiden goddess. 
> 
> 3\. Nike's Louvre statue inspired the "Spirit of Ecstasy" figure on the hood of Rolls-Royce cars.


End file.
